


Descobertas Curiosas

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, alternative universe, pelo olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian e Chrissie descobrem juntos que fãs podem ser bem... criativos, ou vendo coisas demais. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	Descobertas Curiosas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO da história Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

No final dos anos 90, uma grande revolução tomou conta da humanidade. De repente, todo o mundo estava interligado entre si e a distância já não era mais um problema pra quem quisesse se comunicar com outro alguém distante. Aos poucos, os fã clubes que eram tão físicos, que reuniam os fãs ao vivo e a cores, agora também se expandiam pelas fronteiras quase sem limites da internet.

Esse fato mudou um pouco o trabalho de Chrissie May, a assistente pessoal do guitarrista do Queen desde 1976, sua fiel escudeira, a guardiã perpétua de sua carreira e, o mais importante disso tudo para ele, sua esposa.

Ela foi a responsável por supervisionar a criação do site oficial de Brian, como também seu conteúdo. E a partir daí, achou pertinente estar atualizada sobre a internet e como os fãs interagiam através dela.

Foi nessas andanças virtuais que acabou esbarrando com os fóruns. Havia muitas discussões interessantes, mas também coisas terríveis ou até mesmo tão tolas que preferia ignorar.

Chrissie era disciplinada o suficiente pra não perder tempo na internet, nem se importar com comentários maldosos. Nenhum fã do mundo conhecia Brian, Freddie, Roger e John tão bem quanto ela, portanto nem sabiam por completo de quem estavam falando.

No entanto, algo peculiar chamou a atenção dela.

No meio dos anos 2000, Chrissie estava no seu escritório em casa, organizando a agenda de Brian do mês, o compromisso daquele dia seria um ensaio no estúdio com os companheiros de banda, mas antes disso, ela terminou sua organização e então decidiu dar uma olhada no que mais estava se comentando sobre o Queen na internet.

Deparou-se com uma palavra em particular em meio a alguns posts feitos por fãs, alguns não, conforme ela pesquisava mais, eles pareciam intermináveis, e todos continham a mesma palavra os relacionando: Maylor.

Logo Chrissie deduziu que se tratava de uma combinação entre May e Taylor, referências a Brian e Roger com certeza, mas o que significava esses dois nomes juntos era o que ela tentava desvendar.

Não demorou muito pra que visse certos comentários, e outra expressão repetitiva: ship. Lendo mais um pouco, por mais que a surpresa e certa indignação aumentassem nela, Chrissie chegou à conclusão do que significava ship e o que isso tinha a ver com Maylor.

A sra. May ignorou todo o choque que ainda sentia e continuou lendo, já que a curiosidade era maior do que a vontade de deixar isso tudo pra lá, se deparou também com Deacury, Maycury e um tal de Froger.

Foi aí que finalmente ela conseguiu rir, riu tanto que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e tão alto que chamou a atenção do seu marido.

-Chrissie...? - Brian veio até ela, completamente confuso, sem saber o que fazer - tá tudo bem, meu amor?

-Ai, desculpa - ela respirou para recuperar o fôlego e segurar o riso - eu te assustei, não foi?

-Com certeza me assustou - ele se aproximou dela, agora mais curioso que preocupado.

-Olha, eu não sei como você vai se sentir sobre isso, na verdade tenho a sensação que no fundo você já sabe disso - Chrissie foi explicando - senta aqui pra você ver.

Brian então pegou a cadeira que estava na frente da mesa e colocou ao lado de Chrissie, sentando ao lado dela.

Ela apenas apontou para o computador, e ele estreitou os olhos, disposto a desvendar aquele mistério. Brian correu os olhos sobre os posts, e percebendo do que se tratava, abriu a boca automaticamente.

-Santo Deus do céu... - murmurou o velho guitarrista - quando a gente acha que já viu de tudo, os fãs sempre surpreendem a gente...

-Eu preciso dizer que não gostei muito disso, mas até que é engraçado - Chrissie acabou confessando.

-Isso é porque não te.... "shipam"? É essa a expressão? - Brian ponderou por um instante - não formam um casal com você e seu melhor amigo insuportável.

-Tá tudo bem, Bri, sabe que eu não sou de caçoar você... - disse a sra. May, compreensiva - mas, olha, tem umas coisas aqui que servem pro nosso consolo.

Nisso, Chrissie pesquisou "Brissie", o que encheu a tela do seu computador com fotos e posts sobre ela e Brian. Aparentemente, as pessoas amavam o relacionamento do sr. e da sra. May.

-Bem melhor, não acha? - Brian passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da esposa, beijando a lateral de sua testa.

-Com toda certeza - respondeu Chrissie, olhando apaixonadamente para o marido.

E num mesmo instante, terminaram o assunto com um beijo, definitivamente escolhendo Brissie como seu ship favorito.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, essa foi uma ideia boba que tive há um tempinho atrás, achei que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas minha amiga disse que riu muito rindo, espero que vocês também. Até mais!


End file.
